Démission
by Rosine
Summary: Pourquoi Minerva démissionne-t-elle sans en donner la raison?


Minerva se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, une lettre serrée dans la main. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne craquerait pas tout de suite, elle aurait le temps plus tard. Le sourire avec lequel il l'accueillit lui brisa le cœur. Elle lui donna la lettre sans un mot. Il fronça les sourcils mais l'ouvrit tout de même.

-Une lettre de démission, Minerva ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Rien que vous ne dussiez connaître. Je resterais un mois, pour vous laisser le temps de trouver un professeur de métamorphose. Filius fera un bon adjoint et même si c'est inhabituel, Hagrid peut gérer la position de directeur de Gryffondor.

Elle se tourna pour partir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Directeur.

-Mais…

-S'il vous plait, ne rendez pas cela encore plus difficile pour moi.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Nous vous regretterons, Professeur.

-Bonne journée, Directeur.

ø

Elle était assise sur son lit, ses bagages dans un coin de la pièce. Albus n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant, mais elle partait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, Albus.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

-Qui d'autre ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Quand nous reverrons nous ?

-Jamais.

-Sure de cela ?

-Absolument.

-Alors vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous avez démissionné.

Elle hésita une seconde.

-J'attends un enfant.

-Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un.

-Je ne fréquente personne.

-Alors qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, Il attendit.

-Vous vous souvenez la fête du personnel, il y a à peu près trois mois ?

-Je me souviens de la gueule de bois le lendemain matin.

-Oui. Moi aussi. Mais je me suis réveillée plus tôt, nue dans le lit de quelqu'un. Je suis partie. Honteuse de ne pouvoir me tenir quand je suis ivre.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ?

-Il ne sait pas qu'il va être père.

-Vous devriez lui dire. C'est aussi de sa faute.

-Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais toujours fertile. Moi en revanche j'aurais dû.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

-Je vais élever mon enfant.

-Seule ?

-Le père a trop de responsabilités.

-Bon Merlin, Minerva, qui est le père ?

-Trop soûl pour vous en souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule

-Avec qui d'autre irais-je au lit ? Son ton était venimeux.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avait vous pas dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez.

-Pourquoi me le dites-vous maintenant ?

-Parce que nous ne nous verrons plus.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver. Je vais vous épouser et…

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non, Albus, je ne vais pas vous épouser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'attends un enfant.

-MON enfant.

-Non. Vous l'avez peut-être conçu, mais vous n'êtes pas le père. Nous n'avons jamais prévu d'avoir un enfant. Nous n'avons jamais prévu de coucher ensemble. Bon sang, vous ne vous souvenez même pas d'avoir couché avec moi, Albus !

-Je ne coucherai pas avec vous, Minerva. Je vous ferais l'amour.

-C'est trop tard, Albus. On a couché ensemble et je gère les conséquences seule.

-Je vous aime, Minerva, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas…

-Ca m'est égal. Vous pouvez m'aimer, je peux vous aimer en retour, mais c'est trop tard. Nous avons tout gâché en étant soûls et moi en tombant enceinte. Maintenant je veux avancer avec ma vie et je veux le faire seule.

-Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser ? Très bien. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide à élever NOTRE enfant ? Très bien. Mais au moins, restez ici. Je ne serais pas en travers de votre chemin, je ne le dirais à personne, mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dirais ? Je me suis faîte engrossée à cause d'un coup d'un soir mais je vais faire comme si c'était normal ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire ?

-Je comptais partir et cacher ma honte. Loin de l'école, loin de monde sorcier, loin de vous !

Elle criait sa frustration.

-Pourquoi ne la cacheriez vous pas ici ? Je ne vous demande même pas d'enseigner ou quoi que ce soit. Juste de rester dans un endroit sûr.

-Et quelle serait la différence entre ça et vous épouser ? Dans tous les cas, je laisse quelqu'un s'occuper de moi.

-Qu'auriez vous fait si vous n'étiez pas tombée enceinte et que je me souvenais de notre nuit ?

-J'aurais gardé ma dignité en un seul morceau. Je serais restée là et j'aurais fait mon travail, ne restant plus jamais seule avec vous.

-S'il vous plait, faisons cela. Je suis sûr que les Elfes de Maison peuvent s'occuper d'un bébé. Je ne suis pas le père. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec vous sauf au sujet de l'école et je ne sais même pas qu'il y a un bébé dans votre chambre. Comment aviez-vous prévu d'accoucher ?

-Mon frère sait. Sa femme est une sage-femme moldue.

-Ils peuvent venir ici. Ou vous pouvez y aller lorsque l'heure sera venue. Comme vous voulez.

-Je leur demanderais.

-Bien.

Il se leva.

-Bonne journée, Professeur.


End file.
